


Smile

by Zaianya



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaianya/pseuds/Zaianya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reflects after the Shield breakup on RAW (post Payback 2014). (Inspired by a photo of Dean and Seth I found during a Google image search).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

That fucking smile.

Dean stared at his phone. He didn’t even remember taking this picture—him and Seth, leaning in close, cheeks barely touching, Seth grinning at the camera. Dean wasn’t smiling—he rarely did. But he looked happy, whatever that was worth.

He gripped the phone hard, knuckles going white. Of course he looked happy. Because that was then and this was now.

At the time…when it happened…he’d been in shock. Blank. _It’s a mistake. It’s a trap for Evolution. It’s not what it looks like._ Christ, please let it not be exactly what it looked like.

He vaguely remembered thinking it was a good thing he was in shock—made it easier not to feel that chair coming down on his back again and again and again. And fucking Christ, the look on Seth’s face...

_Why are you so fucking mad at me?_

He hadn’t seen Seth since it happened, but then, he hadn’t been looking for him. He wanted to yell and scream and break his fucking neck, but at the same time he never wanted to see him again.

He’d done his bit—he’d gotten checked out backstage, made sure Roman was all right, then he’d split. Now he was sitting on the floor in the dark in some motel room, clutching his phone. Still looking at this fucking picture.

_That smile._

Let’s face it—he wasn’t sure he liked Roman all that much. Sure, he was like a brother—like a younger brother that somehow turned out better than you, the one you _knew_ your parents liked more than you, the one who got all the fucking attention. He loved Roman—he just didn’t always like him.

Seth…

Dean closed his eyes. FCW, that’s when it fucking started. What “it” was he still didn’t really understand. He just knew that at some point, he had Seth’s back and Seth had his. And Seth was like a brother too, wasn’t he?

Dean opened his eyes and there was that fucking picture staring back at him— _smiling_ back at him.

They didn’t look like brothers. 

Suddenly it was all too much and he couldn’t fucking take it anymore. He threw the phone hard across the room. It slammed into the wall and he heard something crack and the whole thing bounced off the into the nightstand and landed face-down on the floor.

He sat perfectly still for a second. Then he lurched across the room and jammed the power button, but the phone wouldn't turn on.

"Shit, shit, shit..."

He pressed the button harder, over and over until his finger hurt. He had to get the fucking thing on, because now he realized that even though he never wanted to see that fucking face again, he wanted—needed—to see that smile.

But the phone was toast.

He fell back against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor in the dark, clutching a dead phone. And when he closed his eyes, all he saw was Seth, holding a chair and staring at him like he hated him. 

 


End file.
